


Blue Eyes, Deep Like The Sea.

by Luvstuckizzy



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-21 18:46:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/903616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luvstuckizzy/pseuds/Luvstuckizzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's 2 AM and Dave desperately needs apple juice. But, who's the cashier?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mr. Blue eyed cutie.

**Author's Note:**

> I am taking requests for fic's so Jackie this is for youuuuu ouo

Your name is Dave Strider and you are walking into a 7-Eleven store at 2:00 in the morning. Bro threw your apple juice out the window because you refused to strife at 12:00 in the fucking morning he has it coming for him he won't know what hit him. You walk in and walk to the "Cold Goods" section. You take out two jugs of apple juice and walk to the messy haired cashier. He's actually cute. He rings it up and it totals up to $9.87. You give him 15 dollars. "Okay I'll need you to sign this." He says and slips you a receipt then smiles. You sign your name, then your number and put: "I'd love to know more about you." Hah. Cheesy ass shit. "Oh, here's your change." He says and smiles again oH MY GOD THAT SMILE. "Nah, you keep it." You say. "O-oh are you sure?" He asks. You nod. "Thank you!" He says. And you slip him the receipt and grab your apple juice then head out. You hear your phone ring inside your red pajama pants. Score.  
Your name is John Egbert and you just met a really cute guy. You couldn't help but text him.  
John: Hi! Hehe.  
Dave: That was fast, I won your heart right? Or wait, do you want dinner and a movie before you decide that? Because I'm down for that shit.  
John: I, uh, movie?  
Dave: Kay. How's next Thursday sound?  
John: Sounds great!  
What are you doing John. You think to yourself.


	2. Dating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave goes shopping for a gift for John but does he really know what to get?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yayyyy more short chapters I'm sorry.

Your name is Dave Strider and you are at the Maryville Mall. He likes movies and is obsessed with Nick Cage, from what he's told you, so your gonna get him a 8 pack of Nick Cage movies and a shirt with a Green slime on it. Hopefully he'll like it? He makes you lose your cool on all levels so you better treat him right. The lady at the register gives you a flirtatious look and you look the other ways. Your not taking shit today. Your here for JOHN and JOHN only. Little shit has you head over converse. You hand her money and she hands you the bag then your on your way. When you were a kid Bro would take you to stores and would buys here items to freak out the lady at the register. That would be a good date. But it would probably freak Egderp out too. He's a prankster, isn't he? Well with Striders, it gets intense. Oh shit. That mall police guy is staring you down. You don't know why but you stop and stare then run down the escalators run out the door and then into your car. They probably think you stole, but no one's arresting you yet but you still drive away. Oh my god you are the master of scaring people off.


End file.
